There are presently available as heavy-duty ground working machines, rotary mills or profilers which are used to cut and pulverize hard ground surfaces and materials, such as asphalt surfaces, frozen ground, rock outcropping, and the like. These machines generally comprise a massive cylindrical roll with teeth protruding from the cylindrical surface thereof, and they are very effective for the purpose for which they are intended. However, such machines are extremely expensive and, unless they are needed and used on a regular basis, it is difficult for some road contractors and the like to justify the cost of acquiring one.
Most road contractors do have available, other types of ground-working equipment, such as loaders, graders and scrapers that have the load-carrying capacity to handle the cutting roll of such rotary mills. However such equipment generally does not have the power capacity to both drive the rotary mill for cutting and pulverizing the surface and propel the vehicle.